What The Mew!
by Kimmu Ikisayomi
Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew takes a trip to see the planet that they had saved for the first time. But while there, they experience a government fault; someone has betrayed the parliament, and the Ikisataski brothers somehow got mixed into the cock-a-hoop. With the Mews' help, will they find the traitor?... However, between the line, it seems like more than just treason.
1. Chapter 1

**What The Mew?!**

**Prologue**

Excitement filled the veins of all who worked at this specific quaint little café. This week, for the waitresses of the said café, had received an intergalactic invitation from their newest acquaintances. It was sent in by the Ikisatashi brothers, asking them to visit their revived planet for the first time since the last battle three years ago. The growth of the Cyniclon economy was more than steady, swift. And with their already advanced technology, adapting to the surface environment was nothing impossible.

As all work was said and done, a meeting was held in the lower chamber of the building.

"Alright girls," Ryou started, "You did good today."

He paused, and everyone stayed queit, coaxing him to continue. As Keiichiro noticed Ryou was low on words, he sighed softly.

"What Ryou's beating around the bush is," he piped up, "You all get a raise to shop for the trip in two days. I hear the weather over there is fairly warm."

The girls squealed and even Zakuro allowed a rare smile. The girls ran out the front doors of the café to squander their new earned money, leaving Keiichiro with a sulking Ryou.

All shopping and packing was done within the efficiency of two days, on the second day of which, the ship had landed. Beforehand, each of the girls had told their guardians that they would be going on a 'summer-long retreat with the café'- which was not a complete lie.

As the girls boarded the ship, the guys had exchanged farewells.


	2. Chapter 2

**What The Mew?!**

**Chapter 1- Welcome**

As the craft landed on a stretch of pitch, there was a pause then, the automatic ramp door opened. A weak gale of warm summer breeze washed upon the faces of the Earthly guests, and bright sunlight filled the wide gap of where the door once was. The first person to greet them was a tall, Cyniclon girl. She had spiky red hair which was held up by two needles, that created a halo of fire around her head, and red bangs- the right one being noticeably longer than the left- that framed her face. She had sparkly, pink eyes that gazed at the Mews warmly. And she also had a bright smile. She wore on her well shaped physique, a short, cute white summer dress, and light brown gladiator styled sandals. In front of her, she held in her hands, a glass tablet.

"Hi, my name is Jade Kaiya, and I will be your guide," the girl, Kaiya, greeted loud but pleasant as the other five girls walked down the ramp. They took in the glorious site of the well organised and decorated garden surroundings, the sweet and delicious aromas floating in the air, and the beautiful melodies of garden creatures.

As Kaiya's light eyes landed on Ichigo's figure, her eyebrows arched down angrily, yet her smile was still in place. She walked over to the fellow red-head who was still taking in the sights. Ichigo noticed the girl approaching and stopped.

"You must Momomiya Ichigo-san," Kaiya stated a bit roughly.

"How did you know?" Ichigo asked, not heeding Kaiya's tone.

"Master Kisshu speaks about all the time," she replied. Ichigo was taken aback. It had been three years, and he still thought, much less spoke about her. Ichigo was then snapped out of her thoughts by Kaiya.

"You are as pretty as he says you are," she commented while walking away to the front of the group. Ichigo blushed at the statement.

"Now, if you lovely ladies will follow me, please" Kaiya instructed, her tone more cheerful her, eyebrows relaxed. She lead the Mews down one of the many stone paths that threaded through the lush gardens. A way further from the landing pitch, before the group, was a set of golden double door. They swung open gracefully to allow passage. Inside was an extensive hall with marble floors, a dark grey carpet running through it. The walls were painted in cozy colours with subtle designs, and dotted with magnificent paintings. The Mews drank in the expensive hall, only two pairs of eyes of which had seen equivalent exquisity. Soon, Kaiya began speaking as if she were the guide of a museum tour.

"As you can see," she began, "this mansion is comfortably large, consisting of four wings. Each wing belonging to each of the masters, Master Pai, Master Kisshu and Young Master Taruto... We are now on our way to the central foyer."

As she finished up, they walked down the hall a bit more, and soon came to an open area. There were two tawny couches opposite each other facing a television-like machine, and a standing lamp next to it. Kaiya turned to face the group.

"My greatest apologies, ladies," she apologised and bowed, "for I do not know which one of your hosts will first greet you. They are very busy, Master Pai and Master Kisshu in particular. But," she smiled a bit more," I will be more than happy to answer any and all your questions."

Kaiya offered the Mews seats and beverages, and, as she said before, happily answered their inquiries. Soon, the distinctive thud of shoes against marble could be heard, only by Kaiya's sensitive ears. She alerted the girls, and they waited to see who might appear.

To their surprise, all three of the brothers stood at the top of the grand staircase. Three certain Mews watched, bemused, as they descended. Kaiya noticed, and discreetly cleared her throat, snapping the Mews out of their trances. She stepped up, and bowed some.

"Good evening, Master Pai, Master Kisshu, Young Master Taruto. Your guests have arrived unharmed and at the exact arrival time, 5:00pm, and-"

"Kaiya," Kish said, stopping the girl as he put a hand on her lowered shoulder. She inwardly shivered in delight.

"You can relax now," he finished. The red head nodded and bowed once more.

"Y-Yes, you're right, Master. Excuse me," she said, walking off almost giddy.

* * *

The Mews and brothers sat on the comfortable couches; Mews on one, the brothers on the other. There was a moment of silence as the two groups stared at each other. It had been three years, and it would seem like they had forgotten what each other looked like, for they gazed at themselves so fiercely. Well, one person on particular had a very good memory, but was shocked by the other's changes.

Pudding was nowhere near shocked, but instead happy and excited to see her old friend again. She hadn't noticed that Taruto had gotten taller, and some of his childish features had left. He even thought a bit more maturely. He, on the other hand, had noted that Pudding had also grown a bit taller, and she was now exchanging some of her cuteness for beauty. Her golden locks had also lengthened, and her body was just starting to fill out.

Lettuce. Poor little Lettuce was being dragged into the temptation of staring. She could not believe that Pai would be even more handsome than the last time she saw him, but she was dead wrong, and her cheeks could prove it. His face and body had become more masculine. Strong jawline, biceps bulging, all the goodness and benefits of constant exercise. Lettuce could not control her eyes, and Pai was the same way. He always thought the green mew was beautiful, but was never mindful of it because he had a mission. But now, that beauty was before him, and his new mission was to stare.

As curious as a cat would, Ichigo's big, brown eyes could not and would not obey her brain's commands to stop staring. At least she could control her mouth from gaping, and her cheeks from getting any redder. She had no idea that she would be this drawn in by Kisshu's appearance. She was being pulled into his eyes, those bright golden orbs that would forever look at her with adoration and passion. And again, her eyes could not help but slid down to his lips. So soft and tender, she... mentally slap herself. And Kisshu did the same, trying to figure out whether or not he was dreaming. To him she was immaculate. Maybe that was an exaggeration, but she was an angel, and as clumsy as she was, had fallen. He tried to find anything else he could do to stop the maddening temptation within, and so spoke.

"So..."

**A/N: How was THAT compared to my crappy prologue. OK, this took me two days to type up because I was playing with my dog, and he refused to bite the chew toy instead of my hand... It's sad, I know. T~T... Later**


	3. Chapter 3

**What The Mew?!**

**Chapter 2-Here We Go**

The mews were lounging on the South Wing veranda, it being the guest wing and such. Kaiya had been assigned to stay with, guide and serve the Mews, and that was what she was doing.

"Would you like anything to drink, Mistress Ichigo?" Kaiya tried to say as nicely as possible. It was a good thing she had training in concealing her emotions, or she would have scratched Ichigo's face off right then and there. Ichigo studied the girl for a moment before saying.

"Some water would be just fine."

Kaiya nodded."Of course," she said before scurrying off. When she came back, she held a silver platter topped with two glasses. One holding water, and the other holding ice.

"I wasn't sure if," Kaiya began once she was in hearing range of Ichigo,"you wanted cold or room temperature water, so-" She tripped.

The glasses, water and ice flew up dramatically, and were air borne in seconds. Suddenly, everything thing seemed to be in slow motion. The other Mews on the other side of the balcony sat up slowly, removing their sunglasses to get a better view of the spectacle. Even Kaiya seemed to stumble forward groggily, as she tried to secure the glasses. The water and ice seemed to defy gravity, falling as slow as it was...

Then, it wet her, ice hailing down. Kaiya gasped, as she secured the glasses. The other red head shivered inconsistently as the ice came into contact with her bare skin.

" I am so sorry, Mistress Ichigo!" Kaiya 'wailed' as she bowed to hide her smirk of satisfaction, "I'll fit you into one of my dresses, and get you some more water."

* * *

Ichigo was standing in Kaiya's room, looking at herself in a standing mirror, with a blank expression. Kaiya had somehow gotten Ichigo into one of her dresses, and it was not what one would call... pretty.

"I'm sorry if it's not to you taste. It was the only one I thought might fit you," Kaiya explained, making subtle circles around her chest. Ichigo knowing what she meant. As Kaiya looked at the electronic glass tablet that she always carried around, she suddenly exclaimed, making Ichigo jump.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "It's almost time for my daily course." She dragged Ichigo out of the room to find the other Mews.

* * *

After Ichigo had gotten dressed in more appropriate attire, she and the other Mews had left with Kaiya.

It was the first time that they went out. The town was beautiful and spotless. The buildings were made out of gorgeous woods and stones, with intricate designs and layouts. Even the roads and sidewalks were fashioned out of flattened stone. And flora and fauna were sure to follow.

As the bus went through the town, Lettuce noticed that a lot of the Cyniclons were either walking or driving when they could fly or teleport.

"Ano," Lettuce started shyly as she turned to Kaiya, who sat besides her," Kaiya-san, why are the people walking when they could fly or teleport?"

"That's a great observation Mistress Lettuce," the red haired praised the girl," I think everyone would wan to hear this." And so she turned around to face the other Mews.

"If you're all wondering, why are the people walking, and not flying or teleporting?" Kaiya said, and everyone seemed to look like that thought had crossed their mind.

"Well, it's because only certain Cyniclons can use our ancestors powers. That includes the Ikisatashi Brothers and all the council members. There are definitely other who can use these powers, but I do not know of them. I, for one, cannot use these powers."

As Kaiya finished up, the bus stopped, and she ushered the Mews out. They had stopped in front of a stadium-like building. As they went inside, they saw that there were many rooms. Each room was like a small gymnasium.

"This is where I do my courses," she gestured to the room full of relatively small targets scattered at different angles. If one stood in a certain position, some targets were impossible to hit.

As Kaiya walked towards the area of the room that was covered in targets, she was suddenly changed into a brown jumpsuit, with brown knee length boots and fingerless gloves.

"When did she...?" Ichigo pondered, sweat dropping.

"Pudding saw Kaiya-oneechan change, na no da," the young girl said innocently.

"Of course you did, Pudding, you're the only one who does that!" Mint scoffed.

"That's interesting," Zakuro suddenly commented. Everyone turned to the direction she was staring.

Kaiya looked all around her, registering the targets.

Twenty.

She held long, silver needles, two in between each finger. She jumped up into the air as high as she could, and dislodged as quickly as she could. Each needle hitting centre of each target. But, there was one target left. The hardest one to reach. She flung the last one off a wall. It ricocheted, and hit the target.

"Wow," Zakuro murmured as the other mews marvelled.

"Oh? She completed this course? She really has grown." The Mews heard a voice say to the right of them. They turned to face the speaker, an elderly man with grey hair and eyes. As he turned to face the Mews, he pushed up his small glasses with his thin middle finger.

"Oh, hello there," he greeted them as he gave a small smile.

"Uh, who are you?" Mint asked.

"I'm Tobi, Kaiya's course creator. You must be her friends... It's about time." He mumbled the last bit.

"What are her courses for?" Ichigo asked inquisitively.

"She insists that she needs to protect the Ikisatashis, even though they are perfectly fine without her help," he paused," Although I think it's more than that."

That statement had spiked the Mews curiuosity, especially Ichigo's, and they came in closer.

"What do you mean, 'more than that'?" Ichigo asked, her eyes wide with wonder.

"This is a bit personal, but, she wouldn't have insisted in this, if it wasn't for her mother. Her mother was the one who brought her to me for private weaponry lessons."

Tobi paused then chuckled. "I remember the first time she used a weapon was on me."

Just then, Kaiya came back to the group, and she smiled as she looked at Tobi.

"Thanks again, Tobi-dono," she said.

"You're really something. Tommorow's course will be even harder." And he mumbled to himself as he walked away. Kaiya looked at her glass tablet again.

"Next, is your tour of the town," she said.

* * *

By the time the Mews had gotten back from their out-of-their-world experience, they were dead beat, deciding to straight to bed, sleeping on a line that would lead to another day and a new adventure...

Ichigo, however, was not sleeping peacefully. She was restless, and she didn't know why. She laid on her back and stared listlessly at the cream coloured ceiling. She heaved a half-hearted and frustrated sigh. What could be causing her unrest, she thought. Then, her eyes brightened.

Milk. She had forgotten her nightly glass of milk. As Ichigo had gotten older, her cat genes had gotten even more prominent. She pushed body off the soft and plush bed and strided over to the door. As she walked out of the room, she stalked into the gourmet kitchen

When se got closer, Ichigo heard the distinctive sound of the metal blade of a knife hitting the thick wood of a chopping board. Someone was, apparently, cooking in the middle of the night. As Ichigo entered the kitchen, she saw who was present.

Kaiya stood behind one of the counters, board and food in front of her, and knife in hand.

"Kaiya?" Ichigo called, walking forward tentatively. At the mention of her, she lifted her head swiftly and discontinued any chopping. She smiled, forced.

"Good evening, Mistress Ichigo," she said a bit bitterly, "What bring you to the kitchen?"

Ichigo walked into the Kitchen while giving her reason

"I just needed a Glass of milk-" But Kaiya stopped her.

"Please, allow me," she said in the same bitter tone. Ichigo noticed, but passed it off, thinking that the older girl was just tired. Kaiya placed the glass of milk on a heightened part of the counter, and Ichigo sat at the bar stool behind it.

"Why are you cooking so late at night?" Ichigo asked, her cat genes kicking in for the umpteenth time that day. Kaiya, who had resumed her chopping after she placed the milk on the counter, paused her slicing at Ichigo's question.

"I'm making preparations for lunch tomorrow," she said flatly. After a few seconds, Ichigo shifted her weight feeling uneasy in the awkward thicket of silence.

"Well," Ichigo finally said, "I'm off to bed." She got off the bar stool and walked back to her room. As she left, Ichigo swore she heard the crack of wooden fibres tearing, and a small low growl.

**A/N: SUIMASEN! I didn't write for a whole two weeks because I had a lot going on. I am SO sorry people, but I'm glad you all liked the first chapter. Anyways, what do you think of Ichigo's and Kaiya's relationship? Review your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What The Mew?!**

**Chapter 3- New Phase**

"Oh, yes, this one is very elegant, Mistress Mint," Ichigo heard Kaiya say, as she opened the light wood door to Mint's bedroom. The two who occupied the room turned their head at the squeak of hinges. Ichigo walked in.

"Hey Mint, Kaiya," she said a bit boredly. Mint did not answer, as she was too engrossed, staring at a long and sparkly navy dress. But Kaiya bowed toward her.

"Good morning, Mistress Ichigo," the red head said baroquely. Suddenly, she straightened up and looked at her glass tablet.

"I must excuse myself, Mistress Mint, Mistress Ichigo," she announced, "The master calls." And with that, she hurried out the door and down the hall. Ichigo turned to Mint, who still held the dress.

"Hey," Ichigo began, "What were you guys talking about?"

A faint smile placed itself on Mint's lips.

"She came to tell me that we would be going to a ball later tonight. She was helping me pick out a dress."

Ichigo came over and studied the dress in Mint's hand, help up for her to see its form. It was, indeed, a beautiful gown.

"Is that all she told you?" Ichigo persisted. Mint thought for a while before saying,

"Yes, that was it."

Ichigo sighed, and made for the door, leaving Mint to stare at her expensive clothing.

"It really is, 'very elegant'," she said, quoting Kaiya.

Ichigo lurked around the mansion, looking for anything to entertain herself with. Finally, she came to the North Wing, and repeated what she did to the other wings.

She poked her head in through the doors, careful not to show more than a third of her face.

Each room had different items, although there were not many, and she soon found herself in the upstairs part of the North Wing. She continued her excursions.

Ichigo became more intrigued, when she saw a door of a different colour at the end of the hall. She poked a curious brown eye in, and scanned the room.

Her eyes widened.

* * *

Kaiya merrily trotted down the upstairs hall of the North Wing. She hurried to the door at the end of the hall, with a tray holding drinks.

"Excuse me, Master Kisshu, I didn't bother to knock. My hands are so-"

Kaiya curtiously opened the door, batting her eyelashes, her voice having an air of flirtatiousness. But her face dropped to a blank expression, when she saw Ichigo wrapped in Kisshu's arms. They had just pulled away from a kiss. Ichigo's face raged scarlet, and even Kisshu's face was tinted pink.

Kaiya stared at the pair, gripping the tray so tightly it was beginning to dent. Suddenly, her lips lifted into a small, crooked smile, which gave the room an eerie tension.

"Here are the drinks you requested, Master Kisshu," she said darkly as she walked in and placed the tray on Kisshu's desk, "Do not forget your meeting in half an hour, and the ball at-" Kaiya choked, biting back oncoming tears.

"Excuse me," she whispered, then ran out of the room, her hair like fire behind her.

Ichigo and Kisshu exchanged confused and slightly sympathetic glances, wondering what was that all about.

* * *

It was time for the ball, and the Mews and Brothers had gotten dressed in fitting clothing. The ball was to beheld at the City Hall, as the council had heard of the Mews coming.

"This ball is being held in honour of Tokyo Mew Mew; the Earthly Saviours of our planet," one of the council members said. As he did, the Mews and Brothers were being flocked by journalists, news crews and fanatics.

Althought the ball was lovely, with decorations, food and music that the Mews had never seen, tasted or heard before, the paparazzi was documenting all of these things. So, they planned to leave early. 10:30.

After the glamorous, yet disturbed ball, the Mews and Brothers had decided to take a slow cruise home, to lower the heat of the evening. They arrived at the door around the hour of eleven. There was a slight pause by the Brothers before they opened the doors, and when the grouped reached the central foyer, the lights were on, but it was quiet.

Too quiet.

"That's odd," Kisshu said, a bit of worry in his tone, "Kaiya would be here, even before we open the doors."

"Yeah, you're right," Taruto noticed, also sounding concerned. Pai looked around subtly, also knowing what Kaiya's usual behaviour was like.

"Do not worry," he suddenly piped up, "She must just be tired."

Everyone nodded in agreement, although in a vague manner, and they parted to their separate wings.

* * *

Kaiya sat on her bed, her legs folded neatly beneath her. Her mascara-like makeup slipped through her fingers, due to coming in contact with the moisture of her tears. The black-stained tears fell onto the white sheets, contrasting even in the dim moonlight. She sighed, removed her hands from her face, and looked down at the bed.

Her eyes had lost their glittery spark, her cheeks were streaked black, and her mouth was twisted into a terrible frown.

"Now I have to wash the sheets," she complained, unaware of someone's presence.

An arm snaked around her waist, and a hand was clamped over her mouth to stifle her screams. Then, she felt the unfamiliar sensation of teleportation. She felt her bottom hit uncertain ground, and she backed away from the strange silhouette.

"Wh-What do you want?!" she cried. She became even more concerned when she saw the glint of teeth as the figure smiled.

"You."

**A/N: OMG, sorry this one's late, readers. I got a sprained wrist from playing netball so this one took time to type up. Plus, I'm sorry if it's not up to my standard quality, but... I got it up... Right? T~T.**


End file.
